The Yum’Ka Peoples
Created by DwellingInKaruna LOCATION South of Tromiersland, West of Nalaca GEOGRAPHY A Humid Dense jungle with Mangrove shorelines to the south, to the North there are some mid range density mountains, to the East are the borders of Nalaca, to the west is a more costal shoreline where the cold winds torment in the winter, within the claimed land of Yum’Ka are tall jungle trees bursting out of the fertile soil. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY 5ft tall hairy sloth like humanoids with three fingers each hand brandishing three long talon style nails, wide pupiled green/yellow eyes. They gain large mass and depending on the personality of the Yum’Ka this can result into a body of chiseled muscle or that of hair covered clay. Racial Quirk The Yum’Ka may be slow but they have the ability to conserve large amounts of energy and calories that they can utilise for long endurance or in rarer cases large burst of energy in a short period of time giving the Yum’Ka improved strength and agility (Again this is noted to be a rarer circumstance among veteran Yum’Ka) HISTORY “The first Yum’Ka awoke on these shores, blessed by the father ocean to be with the Jungle Mother....” -Baban Kan (Tide Elder) For years many more Yum’Ka would arrive on the shores until the Maa Mon (The day of copulation) where the first land born Yum’Ka was birthed, since then no more Tide Yum’Ka (The originals) have been blessed on the shores only Land Yum’Ka are the growing population now with few Tide Elders. SOCIETY A tribal society of people who’s main way of living is drifting along the mangrove shores collecting materials for there Tree Shrines (Temples to the divine parents)Those with the greatest and most mystically beautiful Tree Shrines gain higher ranks among the community. The Tide Elders run society in a part divination part diplomatic (Those with the greatest Tree Shrines and most inhabitants/disciples gain a voice in the Council which is governed by an annual vote) The Tide Elders however are the few remaining originals from the Tides, the Yum’Ka age span is that of 100-120 and as the Tide Elders are reaching there last moons the Council of Tide Elders will be replaces with the Council of Jungle Elders, Yum’ Ka who have proven themselves in cultivating the highest ranks of Yum Maa and Yum Taa (Jungle Tree Shrines) as the cycle of Tidal Yum’ Ka has already ceased. CULTURE The Yum’Ka tradition of Yum Yaman (Resources Gathering by scavenging drifted materials) is the main “Religion” governing daily life, the Yum’Ka gather rare and mystical materials that has been stranded at sea and gifted to the Yum’ka by the Mother so they can build there tree shrines to worship the Parents of Nature. They live off plants, fruits and berries as they do not kill other beings unless its to protect the greater good of Nature. They dress in colourful attire made from a special fibre they cultivate within there Tree a Shrines, this attire resembles loose flowing loincloth like sheets wrapped around the Yum’Ka in various manners. They float along the shores in there Mobile Tree Shrines (Yum Maa) which can only be described as an adorned jungle tree healthily planted onto a floating square platform, the Yum’Ka leisurely float along gathering materials to add onto there Yum Maa using there large talon like fingers. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magic users spend most of there time gathering and conserving energy ready for times of need, they are seen as repenting hermits on the path of the Natural Way living in harmony with there surroundings. They use there slow metabolistic abilities to conserve magical energy, using this for assisting in Natural Disasters, Attacks and Healing the populace MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports There are many herbs and plants gathered by the Yum’Ka the main being the Jungle Fibre thats cultivated for clothing and textiles as well as the scavenged Crystals, Fossils, Shells, Woods and other costal washed up goods. Imports The Yum’Ka love to collect crystals, flowers, amulets and all types of artwork from all over the world to adorn there Tree Shrines with.